


Keep Quiet

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [16]
Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Past Relationship(s), Slut Shaming, Strap-Ons, Tumblr Prompt, Verbal Humiliation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Emily and you have a very interesting type of relationship.Prompt: “I’ll have to gag you if you don’t keep it down."





	Keep Quiet

You walked into Emily's office, hoping she had some time for you. Usually, she had time for you (she owned the company), but other times she couldn't. At her workplace, she had a few rules for you. Emily would call or text you to come to the building, and when you showed up, you were to text her immediately. If she didn't have much time, she have you come in and finger fuck you until your on edge every single time you arrive on a busy day. The final rule was you had to stay quiet.

Today had been no different, Emily texted you that morning. Telling you do come of her at twelve o'clock, no earlier and no later. You were excited for what she wanted -- although, you knew exactly what it was. The ride to her building was only a ten minute drive, and it felt painfully slow. 

_Why would there be so much traffic at eleven-forty in the morning?_ you asked yourself impatiently, waiting for the light to turn green.

Texting Emily to let her know you might be a little late, and her reply wasn't something you were expecting.

 **Emily:** _The later you are, the longer you don't get Daddy's dick in your tight pussy_

You weren't sure how to reply to that, but as soon as you figured what you were going to say, the light turned green.

 **Emily:** _You better not be touching your pussy while waiting for your the light to turn. That's my pussy, (Your Name)._

You couldn't wait to get there as you drove, it was all you could think about now. Emily knew what effect she had on you, so she wanted to tease you. She knew you'd read them when you could, not expecting you to ever reply (safety first!).

When you pulled into the parking lot, you noticed you were ten minutes late. Groaning, you texted Emily that you were here.

 **Emily:** _Get your sweet ass to my office, baby. You've should have been bent over my desk with my strap inside of you already by now._

Emily had sent a winky emoji with her text, and you couldn't have been anymore faster. Making sure to lock your car doors, you scurried towards the main entrance. 

Once in her office, you couldn't help but rush over to Emily. Who happened to pretend you weren't there.

“Daddy, please I missed you,” you admitted, and Emily smirked getting up from her desk.

“You missed me, or my strap?” she asked with a laugh, and you knew she wanted an actual answer.

“Both, and I'm really sorr-” you started to say before she cut you off.

“Knees now, slut,” she ordered. You did what she said -- you always did -- and that put a smile on her face. Unzipping her dress pants, Emily refused to break eye contact with you. _”Suck.”_

Gripping the base of the strapon, you leaned in only to lick the tip. Which made Emily grab onto your hair. "I'd usually let you tease me, but since you were ten minutes late, you don't get to tease me." Emily growled, pushing your head down on the strapon.

You loved when she was rough with you, and Emily was _always_ rough. When the strapon hit the back of throat, you looked up at to her smiling. While sucking the strapon, Emily pulled off your shirt, and unclapsed your bra - which whether she wanted to admit it or not, she struggled. You pulled off your shorts, and handed her your panties. Noticing she stuffed them in her pockets, you'd have to try and get those back after. 

"Look at those pretty (Your Eye Color) eyes. Look at them water," she commented in a teasing voice. Her hips began to move at a slow pace, and you pulled yourself off to catch your breath. "I'll ease up on you, (Your Name). But."

You were curious on what she was going to say, because she was in full a mystery. "But what?"

 _"Is my strap bigger than Sean's dick?"_ Emily asked with a blunt voice, walking back to her desk.

"Yes, Daddy. Bigger and thicker," you blushed, because she knew that the two of you hooked up. It wasn't recent, it was when Stephanie broke his heart, and you both were equally drunk.

"Good, because right now, you're not getting my cock. Crawl to me, and sit on my thigh." She instructed, and you were getting on your hands and knees before she could finish what she was saying.

You sat on her thigh, and instantly did what Emily wanted you to do. Grinding down on her clothed thigh made you want to hide your face against her thigh. "That's it, you like when your getting yourself off on me?" 

"I do, _fuck_ ," 

"What do you like, tell me," Emily growled, pinching one of your nipples.

"You allowing me to get off on your thigh, Daddy!" You moaned loudly, causing Emily to cover your mouth.

 **“I’ll have to gag you if you don’t keep it down."** she whispered, removing her hand to slap your face.

Lightly pushing you off of her before you could come, she bent you over her desk. "Tell me you want my cock in you, tell me how much you want it, slut." Emily asked, leaning down to whisper in your ear.

"I want it _so_ bad, please!" You begged, trying to stay quiet as you felt the tip of her strapon rub against your slick folds.

"Who's pussy is this?" Emily asked, and you knew exactly what she was doing.

"It's yours, Em, please just _fuck_ me?” you moaned, hoping she'd give in to you're begging.

“Gonna fuck you so hard now, but remember, you gotta be quiet,” Emily reminded you, caressing your back. 

“I remem--” you cut yourself off when Emily guided herself into you. 

It had been two weeks since you two last fucked, and within that time you weren't allowed to touch yourself. Emily was the only person who was allowed to make you come, you were hers.

“You're so tight, maybe I should do this more often. What do you think, slut? Can your pussy take three weeks without me in you?” Emily asked, thrusting her hips into you had a bruising pace.

“Oh god, Daddy,” you moaned, and you could sense the smirk on her face.

Wrapping her hand into your hair to pull you up, Emily leaned in to you. “You're such a slut for me, this is _my_ pussy. Say it!” 

You were already close to coming, but knew Emily would never let you come if you didn't say what she told you to do. The words seemed to be trapped in your throat, unable to get anything out but moans. That was until her thrusting came to a sudden halt.

“Who's pussy is this, (Your Name)?” Emily growled.

“Yours, only yours!” you whined, hoping her movements would pick up. 

“Good girl, good girl.” she cooed, picking up her movements again.

“Please let me come, Daddy!” you begged, backing up into her movements.

Emily didn't answer, ignoring your begging to continue what she had been doing. Reaching around you, and swiping her thumb teasingly across your clit, your leg started to shake. She knew you were close, but continued to fuck you.

“I'm gonna-” you moaned, and Emily slapped your ass.

“Come for me, slut, you earned it.” Emily moaned, picking up her speed.

You wanted to scream, but knew people would hear you. The pressure was building, and Emily must have sensed it, because she pulled out.

“Em!” you whined, causing her to laugh. 

Without a word, Emily slid two fingers into and began pumping them in and out of you. “I think you've had enough of my cock, slut. I want you to come on fingers, right here on my desk.”

Adding a third finger, Emily began to rub your clit with her thumb. Legs shaking, you rode her fingers until you came.

“You okay, baby?” Emily asked with a laugh, placing her soaked fingers against your lips. Nodding at her question, you opened your mouth to let her fingers in.

“Do you taste good?” Emily asked, not taking her eyes off you. 

“I do, Daddy,” you hummed, pulling your mouth off of her fingers.

“Good, get dressed, we'll finish this some other time.” Emily smirked. “Oh and (You're Name)?”

“Yeah Emily?” 

_”Don't be late again.”_


End file.
